


chrom sucks grimas toes and milk comes out

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other, just look at the title and it will tell you everything you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: spite written for a friend on discord who wouldnt stop calling me out for my memes, fuck you (love you)if you recognise me then dont @ me. just dm because im a coward





	chrom sucks grimas toes and milk comes out

there's things chrom doesn't know, still, about lord grima. things that lord grima has to teach him, things he has to find out for himself. things that he stumbles upon on accident, that he's not meant to know.

this is one of those things.

it starts like this:

three things that chrom is not allowed to do:  
1\. enter lord grima's chamber without their permission  
2\. indulge in base sins without lord grima's permission  
3\. both. at the same time. 

three things that chrom does, on a particularly gloomy day, after a several month period of the sun being gone:  
1\. enter lord grima's chamber without their permission  
2\. indulge in base sins without lord grima's permission  
3\. both. at the same time. 

extra notes: two (2) and three (3) may not apply, seeing as how lord grima was already in their chamber when chrom entered. 

"darling," is what they say. "pet."

chrom closes the door behind him. did i give you permission, says lord grima, but doesn't. chrom hears it anyway, echoing in his mind. 

"you're not," says lord grima, and they are speaking aloud. "supposed to be here."

a heel in chrom's face, and he stays obediently. lord grima's feet are surprisingly soft but chrom supposes that flying does have its perks. and perks it does have, as their foot presses more into chrom's face, cushioned, pliable, easy. 

a drop of liquid leaks down to chrom's face. 

chrom opens his mouth to ask an impudent question (i've always loved that rebellious side of you, lord grima says, and they take out the-) and that's when lord grima shoves their forefoot into chrom's mouth.

there is liquid inside chrom's mouth now, and chrom's pretty sure it's not saliva. 

lord grima's toes are far too warm and far too soft, considering that he is an eldiritch abomination of a dragon who has destroyed chrom's world. nonetheless, the weight is real on chrom's tongue, pressing light, squishy. chrom moves his mouth, and there's the liquid again. chrom pulls away, far too curious, far too rebellious for his own good, and it's white and seeping from under lord grima's toe nails, dripping down the delicate curve of their feet. 

oh, it's milk, chrom realises, and that's when lord grima grabs his hair and pushes him back down, jabs their foot into the back of his throat; chrom chokes and his neck spasms, creamy white goes down into his stomach.

"obey me," says lord grima, even though they hadn't given any orders in the first place, even though chrom can hear their words echoing in his mind. take it in, they're saying, and suck-

chrom does, and lord grima-

and that's when chrom wakes up and wonders when and how he got into lord grima's chambers, onto lord grima's bed.


End file.
